Fumio Daimidō
Fumio Daimidō (大御堂 ふみ緒 Daimidō Fumio) is the warden of Polar Star Dormitory. She has seen her fair share of interesting chefs over the years and has always welcomed those who showed true potential into her dorm. Appearance Fumio is an old lady with features corresponding to her age. She is wearing a head band with spiky white hair combed backwards. Personality Fumio is a stereotypical single, old woman. She cares greatly for the students that live in her dormitory, almost as if they were her own grandchildren. Though she is quite benevolent and patient, she is exasperated by the mayhem that the residents cause, such as Yūki's wild game running lose inside the dorm and Shun's smoke cooking. She holds great pride over the legendary Golden Era of Polar Star, which made the dormitory into the self-sustaining dorm as it is today. Fumio values true tenacity and hidden potential as shown by her dormitory entrance exam. Needless to say, anyone that lives in Polar Star has great skill and boundless potential. History While much of Fumio's young life has not been shown, she has been the Dormitory Mother of Polar Star at least 23 years prior to the beginning of the story. During this time, Polar Star lodged numerous highly skilled chefs including Gin Dōjima, Jōichirō Saiba, and Jun Shiomi. This period of time was fondly remembered by Fumio as the Golden Era of Polar Star. Because of the exploits of the Golden Era through numerous Shokugekis and for the fact that at one point, the entire Elite Ten Council was comprised solely of Polar Star residents, Polar Star became financially self-sufficient and has continued to be so into the present. Sadly, after Jun graduated, Polar Star experienced an era of decline with the dorm losing its former notoriety and glory. Nevertheless, Fumio continued to allow anyone to apply for a room in the Dorm, given that she approved of their skills. Finally, nearly 22 years later, a glimmer of hope arrived when Satoshi Isshiki arrived, eventually attaining the 7th seat of the Elite Ten Council, marking the start of the Neo Golden Era of Polar Star. Plot Meeting Sōma Main article: Introduction Arc Several time has passed, Fumio continued her role as the warden of the Polar Star Dormitory to taking care the new generations of Polar Star's residents. Prior Sōma Yukihira's entry to the Dormitory, the Polar Star Maria scolds the residents, Ibusaki Shun & Yoshino Yuuki, to maintain their order in their respective rooms. As she arrives downstairs to meet Sōma, Fumio asked him if he ever brought some ingredients for her entrance exam. In the next morning, Fumio, along with the others, witness Sōma waiting for Satoshi and challenged him to a Shokugeki for Satoshi's Elite Ten 7th seat. Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main Article: Training Camp Arc As the upcoming Training Camp approaches to the Dormitory's door, Fumio is accompanied with Satoshi Isshiki in the hostel while wished the young blood Polar Star Gang(Soma, Megumi, Ryoko, Yuki, Shun and Marui with 2 other seniors as their prime support) good luck as they departure to the camp. With Soma and the Polar Star Gang return to the Polar Star Dormitory, Fumio is proud along with Satoshi about their pass of the camp. Asura of Cooking Main Article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Several weeks has passed since the camp, Fumio would prepare the celebration after received the news from Yuki that all of the Polar Star Gang are selected for the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election and Ryoko about the Polar Star Gang , begin to considered that this year gourmet festival is the revival of the academy's golden age, Fumio is greet her former hostel champion and the Elite 10 Council Hall of Famer (as well as the alumni), Saiba who has returned as Mr.Yukihira, with a warm welcome and she said to Mr.Yukihira that he has not changed his dense yet cunning attitude since the last time she saw him. While the gang return from the Academy Courtyard, Fumio would reintroduced Saiba Mr.Yukihira as one of the "old boy" (male alumni) of the academy. What Fumio didn't expected that Soma would yelled to the legend as father and shocked over the sudden revelations between the father and son. After the revelation, Fumio would joins the rest of the Polar Star Gang to feast on the delicacies prepared by Mr.Yukihira. While putting that aside, Fumio would praised Mr.Yukihira's improvements, . While telling everyone, Fumio is livid by the fact that Mr.Yukihira's reappearance and disappearance to the academy without giving any merchandise After the feast, Fumio is under a request from Mr.Yukihira to hold a cookery battle between him and Soma in the next morning, which she agrees. While ask if Mr.Yukihira is going to get soft since Soma is his kid, Fumio later learns from Mr.Yukihira that even towards to his son. As the Yukihira Family has appears in the kitchen, Fumio is the next to appear that without realized that Satoshi has been in the kitchen for quite a time after finishing his chores. While the Gang received curry as the theme for this year, Fumio would claims that there is someone in the academy they can count on and that someone is actually Shiomi Jun. Just as Team Soma is ready to departure and they both found his father missing, Fumio would tell Soma that Mr.Yukihira has left before he could even say his farewell to the Polar Star Gang, including herself which made her livid about Mr.Yukihira's slack is a die hard habit. With Soma and Megumi left for Shiomi after given the map, Fumio would think that although Mr.Yukihira's wandering habits is died hard, she would think that it is one of he attributes she know well and also think that very habit of his would makes him a special person to be acquainted. Along with Soma and Satoshi, Fumio stays in the hostel with Soma remain in the hostel to research the possible curry recipe in the academy for weeks prior the main even, even with she asleep. The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election As the Tootsuki Autumn Election has finally commenced, Fumio was within the crowd along with the 2 senior students of the Polar Star Gang to cheer both Yuki and Megumi. She is also proud that Yuki would make a bigger impression to the crowd capacity in the arena while anticipates Yuki to do the same. While the senior students tend to fend off the bully that mocks Megumi over the background and her students tend to pick the fight with the bullies, Fumio halted the senior students for doing so and tell the boys to cheer the other Polar Star Gang instead (Sōma, Ryōko, Shun and Zenji) while herself would observing Megumi's performance. With Megumi's self-confidence and courage has now emerged to make a clean cut of the hanging monk fish with her profound butchering skills, Fumio know well that Megumi has made her proud as she praises over Megumi's efforts has finally got her recognition as the part of the Polar Star Gang. It is believed that Megumi's 4th place and her qualification to the Main Tournament on the leader board has made Fumio proud. After the Block B judgement has been concluded, Fumio go into the Block A VIP room with Satoshi and Erina Nakiri, who deemed her as an "unwelcome guest". Together with Erina and Satoshi, Fumio is astonished over Sōma's presentation. With that kind of astonishment based from Sōma past experience of losing, Fumio smiled with pride as she deemed Sōma as a "Sore Loser" while she witnessed Sōma is next Polar Star Gang Member to be qualified to the Main Tournament. Cooking Style Fumio's cooking skills has not been shown aside from some small snack dishes that she occasionally makes for the residents. She does have a good sense of taste as she is not easily swayed into giving a dorm room to everyone. Trivia *Fumio's name has multiple meanings depending on the Kanji used in place of the Fumi. The kanji, "O" means cord. Daimidō means Large honorable hall, an allusion on the purpose of her dormitory. Navigation zh:大御堂富美緒 Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Staff Category:Female Characters